THE WINDS OF WINTER
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: She was running from a past she wanted to escape. He was slowly destroying a future he had not planned for. Their attraction was undeniable, unstoppable, unforgivable. In a world of lies and music can a love burn brightly enough to destroy the dark sins of the past refusing to stay buried. [REYxKYLO REYLO AU, MODERN DAY]
1. BETRAYAL

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything related to the Star Wars franchise. There will be a few original characters but they will really only appear in the first chapter.

 **BETRAYAL** : verb / to deliver or expose to an enemy by treachery or disloyalty; to disappoint the hopes or expectations of, be disloyal to.

 **REY KENOBI  
DECEMBER 2017 - 11:26 P.M.  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Jail, Rey Kenobi wearily decided, was not a place for the weak or the timid.

She stared blankly ahead, her golden eyes fixating on the stained, grey cement wall in front of her, her delicate nose crinkling in disgust at the scent of the cell reeking of urine, vomit and alcohol.

She pulled her bare legs up, locking her arms around her knees, gently rocking back on the padded bench, attempting to warm her petite frame. Her forehead wrinkled as she concentrated on ignoring the angry complaints of the prostitute angry because she was losing out on money or the convulsions of the drug addict well past his nightly fix.

She was an outsider in their midst.

She was impeccably dressed in her black mini-dress that gathered in the front and back, her red Christian Louboutin chiffon covered heels carelessly disregarded on the dirty ground. She leaned her head back, blocking out the questioning gazes of her cellmates.

And never had she felt so satisfied.

A small smirk settled across her features as she ran a manicured fingertip over the jagged pieces of her torn knuckles, wincing slightly. A well earned reward rather than an undeserving punishment, she reasoned.

Not that her Aunt and Uncle would see the situation as such. Her Uncle's face would turn to stone, his glare filled with disappointed fury and disgust, and her Aunt would simply project whichever emotion her husband would demand.

Rey could already hear Andrew Woods' voice booming through her mind about proper etiquette and the standards she must present herself at in society so as not to tarnish the family name. As the orphan adopted to the billionaire casino owner turned politician and socialite wife, they expected perfection and were sorely disappointed that she had always managed to fall short unlike her older cousin, Allison.

She had come to live with her father's brother's family after a car accident claimed the lives of her parents when she turned six. Not that they had willing taken her in. She had spent years in and out of the foster system, different families for different years until at age fourteen when Uncle Andrew had arrived and announced that she would be welcome into their family now.

And he had been sadly disappointed that his efforts to mold her into perfect, proper heiress had miserably.

Rey's expression turned grim as the nights events replayed through her mind. Walking into her fiancée's Albert's loft, eager for their anniversary dinner only to find her cousin on Al's bed, naked and moaning as he thrust into her. Instead of showing even the slightest remorse, Allison had smirked at her, leaning down lower and groaning louder.

She screamed alright, Rey thought, especially when I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the front yard.

There was an overwhelming sense of immense satisfaction she had felt in cracking her fist across Allison's cheek and nose, blood dripping from the once perfect surgically formed piece. She had even managed to get her claws into Al before the police had arrived, charging her with disturbing the peace and assault.

Oh, but it had been well worth it. Hopefully there were pictures that could be splashed all over the tabloids, a new sex scandal to keep the paparazzi gleefully entertained for weeks.

And in that time she could quietly hide, nursing her bruised heart and wounded pride. The realm of Al's betrayal had not even begun to settle into her mind.

"Kenobi," the officer's voice caused her head to snap up. "You have visitors."

She groaned slightly, wondering if it was possible to deny seeing her parents who had arrived.

Her Uncle, handsome and powerful in his navy suit, ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed, sandy colored hair as he glanced around the cell in concentration at the drunken and dirty inhabitants. Tessa Woods smiled awkwardly at her, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger and occasionally brushing imaginary lint off of her cream colored sheath dress.

"How could you have been so stupid?" Andrew hissed, anger sipping into every word. "Were you even thinking? Did you ever consider the consequences of your actions?"

"Rey, dear," Tessa began as she placed a calming hand on his arm. "You tend to act on rash emotion. There are certain standards that a woman of your position and heritage must maintain."

"A bad reflection on my part?" Rey cried out incredulously, her eyes narrowing in disbelief at the judgment she saw reflecting in their gazes, snapping to her feet, attempting to ignore the sticky substance she had stepped into. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Language, Rey." Her Aunt scowled at her, displeased as her voice rose.

"Oh, piss off Tessa. You're not mother." Rey snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. "I have every right to be upset. She's own damn cousin, my own flesh and blood, and she was in bed with my fiancee. This was not sharing clothes or closet space, this was the man who said he loved me, but had no problem fucking Allison the second my back was turned."

"Allison assures me that there is a proper explanation for how it happened, for what you witnessed, if only you would have listened."

"You're seriously taking her side over mine? I did nothing wrong."

"Rey this is not about choosing sides." Andrew assured her, ignoring her snort of disagreement. "You have to understand Allison is our daughter. We believe her when she said it was a mistake. She would never intentionally be so cruel."

"She hurt _me_." Rey interrupted harshly, thrusting an agitated hand through her hair, restraining the urge to yank on it in frustration. "One day you are not going to be able to find excuse for every action in her life."

"Allison was foolish, she admits that, but you should have controlled your anger. There was a dignified manner on how to handle the situation and dragging her naked into the middle of the street was not the proper solution."

"Really? Because I thought bringing the trash to the curb seemed to be the perfect answer."

Andrew rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated at his her inability to see his sense of the reasoning. They had a name to maintain, a certain dignity that Rey had always overlooked that.

"You will issue a formal apology starting with the press and then on your social media outlets. Damage control needs to be started immediately. You were brought into this family as a courtesy and not as a means to destroy it."

"And monkeys will dance in hell first. She's a whore and I intend to make sure the world knows it."

"Oh Rey, I never meant to hurt you." Allison's voice was frail as she stumbled forward, her dark eyes glazed with tears, reaching out a quivering hand only to have Rey slap it away.

"We'll leave you two to talk for a moment."

"I would applaud your performance," Rey stated as they left, laughing lightly, impressed at how skillfully Allison has manipulated the situation to her advantage. "I love tears. It was a very sweet touch, but you really don't want me to let go of these bars. Your extensions may suffer if I do."

Allison raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in a gesture of innocence. "I don't think that would be appropriate, dear cousin, considering I am the victim after all." She taunted, pushing her dark hair from her shoulders. "It wouldn't be so fun, if you're parents weren't so gullible. A few tears and they forget any truth you sprout to them."

"That's a nice shade of purple," Rey said gesturing towards the bruise highlighting her nose, upper cheek and under her right eye. "I hope it's broken."

"The bruise is worth every minute of this. You do know that Al loved every minute of fucking me, screaming my name." Allison mocked as Rey's hands tightened around the bars. "We laughed about what an ice princess you were. How you wouldn't give it up until marriage. Did you really expect him to remain faithful?"

"I'd rather be an ice princess than his whore. That is a job you are more than welcome too. But I will tell you what you are going to do, Allison, and that is, you are going to drop the charges you filed against me."

"Silly girl, why would I do something like that? I'm getting everything I wanted."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way, but in the future I would recommend not leaving your cellphone unattended. You won't want it to fall into the wrong hands and be copied, now would you?" Rey said gleefully as Allison slowly paled, a knot of fear forming in her stomach. "I mean, you wouldn't want all those raunchy sex and drug binges you were stupid enough to record to be released on social media now would you?"

"You have nothing," Allison insisted. "No proof."

"Are you really so sure? What you need to do is sign the paper, flash him your implants, drop to your well-worn knees, I don't fucking care what you do, but those charges are going to be dropped."

Allison glared at her, attempting to see if she was lying, but Rey simply smiled back at her.

"The clock is ticking, Allie. Your signature or your reputation destroyed."

Allison glared at her, attempting to see if she was lying, before shaking her head pleased with her deduction.

"You're bluffing. I won't drop the charges."

"That's unfortunate for you then," Rey drawled, shrugging her shoulders. "I bet for the right price Victor would sing and release anything I asked."

The color drained out of Allison's face at the mention of her former lover and dealer.

"Now," Rey smiled sweetly. "I believe you have something that you need to sign."

* * *

 **REY KENOBI  
DECEMBER 2017 - 1:50 AM  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Rey stood, taping her foot, suddenly tired as she looked around her spacious penthouse suite. To an outsider there was nothing undesirable about her life. Endless parties, shopping sprees, men, money - millions fantasized for it and thousands cursed her for it.

And at this moment she would gladly hand it to them, walk off from a world that was unappealing and colorless and never look back.

This was not her. This had not been her for the past seven years.

Designer labels, diamonds. She would gladly exchange it all for her worn converse and scavenging past.

She needed a change.

She needed leave this fucking town.

She reached down picking up her corded telephone since her Uncle had taken away her cellphone as part of her punishment which he insisted would include anger management classes and her bank accounts were to be frozen, and with a sigh dialed the needed number. She gnawed her lower lip, her nails tapping with nervous impatience.

"Poe, it's Rey. I need your help."

* * *

 **KYLO REN  
DECEMBER 2017 - 3:15 A.M.** **  
LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

Kylo Ren rolled to his side, groaning slightly as the covers were pulled from his body. Sleepily he opened his silvery blue eyes, wincing as a headache began to form at the base of his skull, and he sat up, staring down at the girl sprawled out next to him.

Shit, he murmured. He hadn't meant to sleep with her, but with each shot of whiskey he had drank, the more appealing her advances had appeared. He had made it a rule to not fuck anyone who was part of his tour. If often ended with clinging hands and harsh sobs on one end. And he knew the Rose would be no different.

Kylo leaned over, intent on ordering the naked girl from his room, but his cell phone rang out and a small grin tugged at his lips when he saw the familiar number.

The man never had a proper sense of time.

"Ren."

"Kylo, it's Poe. I need a favor."


	2. ANGER

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the Star Wars franchise.

 **ANGER:** noun / a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

 **REY  
** **DECEMBER 2017  
** **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

"Poe!" Rey's excited shriek echoed throughout the airport terminal as she raced from the baggage claim area, her golden heeled sandals clicking against the tile as she flung herself into the arms of her awaiting friend.

She smiled, burying her face into his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of spice and smoke. For the first time in days, she allowed herself of relax.

She was felt free.

She could finally breathe.

Poe Dameron tightly squeezed her, spinning her in a quick circle before letting her go to run a critical eye over her. She was slightly pale, shadows of exhaustion smudged under her eyes, but there seemed to be a lightness to Rey that he had not seen in sometime.

He would never admit that she had been terrified when Rey had called in the early hours of the morning, begging for his help, for an escape.

She had sounded ... broken.

Broken was the only word that Poe had been able to think of. So far gone from the fiercely independent, sassy, happy girl he had known.

Letting out a sigh, he wrapped one muscular arm around her shoulder as she navigated their way through the airport towards his waiting driver.

"So was the begging for a job, sneaking around, jumping states, really worth breaking Allison's nose?" Poe asked, amusement lacing his tone.

Rey raised shining dark eyes to his, unable to contain her smile. "You have no idea how liberating that felt. I should have broke her nose years ago."

Poe let out a slight laugh as the car merged into traffic and he directed his driver towards Madison Square Gardens.

"Darling, I have to tell you may be slightly overdressed for your job." Poe said. "The best I could find on such short notice was a nanny, not the fashion consultant."

Rey waved a dismissive hand towards her Derek Lam raspberry minidress that left her shoulders bare. Her light brown hair was twisted held back in a messy bun and a large bag containing a few changes of clothes sat next to her.

"Well I couldn't exactly leave the casino early this morning dressed in jeans, sunglasses and a large suitcase. That may have indicated to security that I was planning for an escape and it would have caused them to thwart my attempts."

"And exactly how did you depart from Vegas with no media coverage or Andrew and aware of your plans again? You were extremely vague when you called last night."

"I lied," Rey cast her a small, proud grin. "Tessa actually believed I was headed to an 8:00 a.m. yoga class. Mind you I have never taken a yoga class in my life. It was as simple withdrawing money from my account before Andrew could freeze the assets and hailing a cab to drop me off at the airport for my flight. It's amazing how you can board a plane at 7:30 a.m. with little difficulty. I figured I would need new clothes because there would be no way I could have brought any with me."

"Smart girl," Poe shook his head, unable to believe what she had formulated in a small given time.

Yeah, I've learned lying from the best." Rey stared out the window for a moment before turning to Poe, her eyebrows raised. "Who am I working for anyway? I mean, whose children will I be watching? I never got around to asking last night."

"Kylo Ren."

"Kylo Ren? Rockstar to the new generation of music Kylo Ren?" Rey exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. "And I'm going to be his _nanny_? I didn't think he had children, that whole confirmed bachelor for life persona and all. Am I supposed to be watching him and tell him no when he wants to do bad things?

"It's...complicated to the say the least. I'll explain everything, but for now, don't move." Poe ordered, his voice hesitant as they entered Madison Square Gardens where his tour was sent to kickoff. "I'll find Kylo and can tell you then. Just stay here."

Rey nodded, shifting ignoring the stares of crew members who passed her until curiosity took hold of her. Poe would have been impressed she had managed to stand still for even ten minutes.

Nanny to an international, playboy rockstar. The thought made Rey shake her head slightly in amusement. It was hard to not be impressed by working for someone who wrote innovative, evocative lyrics, earned millions of dollars a year and had been involved with so many beautiful women that even the media could not keep up with him.

And on the bright side, she knew that she had absolutely no interest romantic interest in him and no desire to become his latest lover. That's why Poe probably chose him, Rey thought, she knows that I would never put myself in this position again.

She also wondered what pull Poe had in order to convince Kylo to take on a runaway heiress. He was either stupid or really owed her friend a very large debt.

She peered into the first open door she came across, silently watching as a small woman with bright orange and red hair hung clothes onto various racks, mumbling under her breath about different sizes.

"Excuse me," Rey tapped lightly on the wooden surface watching as the woman's shoulders tensed and she let out a weary sigh.

"Christ, another one?" the woman muttered to herself sarcastically. "Look sweetie, let me make this really simple so you understand it the first time. It doesn't matter which band or crew member fucks you six ways to Sunday, I am their personal stylist, not yours. So no, you can neither look nor touch anything despite any promises they may have made to you."

Rey raised a delicate eyebrow, giggling slightly at the annoyance lacing the stylist's tone before answering. "Honestly, I don't think I am in need of your advice, but thank you for your generous offer."

She turned turned on her black boots, a hand resting on her cocked hip, examining the owner of the amused, cultured voice with a critical eye.

"Apparently not. You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere then."

"Actually, I was looking for Kylo Ren."

The stylist rolled her brown eyes, not surprised by the Rey's request. "Why would you willingly go look for that kind of trouble? Your good taste must just be in clothing then."

"Believe it or not," Rey said casting a weary smile. "I'm not auditioning for the role of Kylo Ren's latest sex kitten. I'm his new nanny of sorts or babysitter I guess. Honestly, I'm not really quite sure what my job is yet."

"Really? A nanny? I had no idea he was even shopping for a new one. I wonder if Rose is aware of this little development. No matter, it will draw some sort of entertainment for me." The woman tapped her lips with the tip of her fingernail, before linking arms with Rey, pulling her down the hallway. "I'm Maz Kanata, the bands stylist obliviously."

"Were you the one the made Kylo wear that pink shirt to the American Music Awards?"

"He should know better than to tease me before a show. Especially when he is scheduled to perform."

"That's bloody brilliant, but it was sad, because it actually complimented him."

"You and I are going to be good friends," Maz decided halting as she heard raised voices nearing the stage. "Well, it looks like we found your boy. Not for the better though."

Rey halted, watching as the barely dressed woman molded her body to Kylo's, tears streaking down her cheeks. Kylo's pale skin pulled taunt against his sharp cheekbones in annoyance. A white tee shirt covered his upper torso snugly, outlining his flat, muscular stomach. Dark jeans hung low on his hips revealing bit of the plaid grey boxers he wore underneath.

"Is he always so pleasant?" Rey winced, watching as Kylo attempted to detangle his body from the brunette's grasp.

"Only when he wants bad sex to disappear." Maz stated.

* * *

 **KYLO REN  
** **DECEMBER 2017  
** **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Kylo Ren was furious.

He had spent the past thirty minutes explaining to Rose Tico how her services were no longer required, in the office or the bedroom, but she refused to listen.

"I told you it was a mistake," he snapped, his patience rapidly evaporating. "It should never have happened."

"Since the day I met you, I wanted you." Rose reached out, caressing the side of his face, attempting to draw his mouth closer to hers. "You could have stopped me if you really wanted too, but you didn't. You felt it too, I know you did."

Kylo let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh at her assumption. "Do you really think I would give up my freedom, my money, to have my cock sucked from a whore like you? That I wanted to be with you and some white-picketed fence? I was drunk, poured by your hand I believe."

Tears glossed Rose's dark eyes as she pressed her body closer. This wasn't going how she planned. "You wouldn't have made love to me last night if you didn't care for me. You're just scared."

"I fucked you."

He'd had plenty of girlfriends, various lovers and each could attest to the fact that when Kylo was angry, he didn't care what he said or who he said it too. If this is what was needed to make her understand her position than so be it.

"Rose, even after your careful planning, you still didn't make me cum hard enough to make you worth it. Besides I think _Hux,_ " he stressed the bass player's name. "Would be slightly upset if I started dating the bitch he's been fucking for the past month. Oh wait, you didn't think I knew about that did you. Here's some advice babydoll, men are as big as gossips as women will ever be."

"You bastard!" Rose hissed, her hand lashing out connecting with the side of his face. "I gave you everything!"

"And even that wasn't enough."

Rose made a hurt sound of protest as she backed away, intending to turn and race from the room, believing her right of a dramatic exit.

She stopped, her face flushing a dark red in fury as embarrassment tightened her body. Rey and Maz stood frozen, their arms linked together, eyes widened in disbelief at the scene that had unfolded the moment before.

Kylo glanced up, his molten dark brown eyes locking on hers, momentarily knocking any form of coherent thought from her mind. His intense gaze darkened slightly as he traced over her, taking in the glossy hair, her bare shoulders and flushed cheeks to her slender legs displayed in a pair of strappy sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded, ignoring Maz in her demand as she noticed the shift in Kylo's attention. "My replacement? His latest toy?"

Before Rey could answer, Kylo stalked forward, his hand clamping on Rose's forearm, pulling her back.

"You'll give him everything and he'll take it until there's nothing left. You'll be nothing special to him." Rose warned as Rey reached out with a comforting hand.

"Rose, you're done. Go home before I retract your well-deserved bonus."

"What the hell is your problem?" Rey snapped the words out, angered at the callous treatment of his apparent one-time lover.

"My problem?" Kylo repeated, his tone slightly shocked, as Lauren ripped her arm free, stumbling from the room, loudly sobbing.

"Was that really necessary." Rey said in a clear, deliberate voice, glaring at him. "To treat her as if she were nothing."

"Don't believe her fucking sob story. She's not the innocent victim. She played it all to her full advantage. A nice bonus, bragging rights and she'll be onto the next dumb bastard stupid enough to fall for the virgin routine."

Despite his icy rage, Kylo's stomach muscles contracted abruptly in reaction as he stepped closer to the petite woman glaring at him with disdain. Her eyes were a whiskey gold shot through swirls of emerald green, the kind that a man could look into and forget what he had been saying. There was something exotic about them, other than the richness of the color, there was a shadowed pain in the light depths, and anger, but most of all a desolation he couldn't quite grasp. The expression in them, however, was quite easy to read.

Kylo knew beyond a doubt he wouldn t be able to use his charm to smooth over the situation unfolding.

"You're unbelievable!" Rey exploded, pulling her arm away from Christine, ignoring her mummer of warning, jabbing her finger into Kylo s chest. "Does it make you feel good to ground someone into the dirt, Mr. Rockstar? Do you get off on that? Jesus, ignorant men like you make me sick."

Kylo moved a step closer to her, close enough that she had to look up to maintain eye contact, close enough to intrude into her personal space and subtly threaten her.

The woman facing him didn't lack self-confidence, and she didn't appear to be the least intimidated by him, even though he was viewed as an international sex symbol and more importantly, he was apparently her new boss.

Something else stole into his awareness. Damn, he could smell her, a sweet, soft scent that had nothing to do with perfume and everything to do with female flesh. His involuntary reaction made him angrier.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good, now that your little temper tantrum is over, I believe you owe me an apology," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I owe you nothing," Rey remarked with a trace of disbelief at his statement.

"No, I think you do."

"Really? And why is that?" she asked through gritted teeth, glaring at his annoyingly amused face.

"Because," Kylo drawled. "You called me stupid. Something I don't appreciate." He shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes never leaving hers.

"She was only offering her opinion." Maz tried to interrupt, attempting to divert the pending argument.

"Maz, you're needed in your wardrobe." Kylo said, casting her a slight smile. "Now."

Casting Rey an apologetic glance, Maz turned, murmuring under her breath about arrogant asshole men who insisted on acting like children and ruining everything around him as she went in search of Poe hoping he would be able to defuse the situation.

"Actually I called you ignorant, there's a world of difference."

His eyes narrowed and they drifted from her face and scanned her body, causing her to shift uncomfortably. Rey had almost panicked when he moved so close. In her mind she could feel the heat his body generated, overpowering the same space between them.

Odd that something so simple, so basic, could frighten her.

"You have no fucking idea who I am, do you?" Kylo asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Of course I do. You're Kylo Ren, rockstar heartbreaker."

"And I'm willing to wage that I am the one that will be signing your paycheck or at least advising my accountant to do so."

Rey mouth snapped shut and internally she winced. He was her boss and he could fire her whenever he saw fit. Especially after repeatedly calling him an arrogant pig.

"Not so brave now," he taunted. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Of course," she purred with a sudden glint her eyes, forgetting her momentary concern. "Fuck you."


End file.
